<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#DinahSiren (SpiderMan Kiss) by RenLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930337">#DinahSiren (SpiderMan Kiss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor'>RenLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Marvel References, Spider-Man Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel wants to try Spider-Man kiss..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#DinahSiren (SpiderMan Kiss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please Dinah! I just want to try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Laurel, is kissing me while upside down really something you have to do?” Dinah asks, rolling her eyes as her girlfriend ignores her and attempts to lower herself upside down on the monkey bars she is currently balancing on. Dinah watches, ready to catch Laurel’ the instant she starts to fall and regrets letting Laurel drag her to the park for what was supposed to be a relaxing day spent together but is now turning into a disaster waiting to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, if you hurt yourself while hanging on those things-“</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Songbird, now come over here so we can put MJ and Spider-Man to shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Laurel has finally lowered herself so her knees are hooked over the monkey bars and her body hangs freely, swaying as she tries to swing herself closer to Dinah.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, you’re going to fall before we can even get this stupid kiss over with,” Dinah tells Laurel as she grabs her shoulders in order to stop the incessant swinging. From this angle Dinah’s face is level with Laurel neck and she can see red creeping along it as Laurel’ blood rushes toward her head and she leans in quickly to press a chaste kiss to Laurel’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! There will be no kissing until we do our Spider-Man kiss,” Laurel yelps, “now are you going to kiss me properly or am I going to swing here all day?”</p><p> </p><p>Dinah rolls her eyes but steps closer to Laurel and gently cradles her face in her hands. She has to stoop down just a bit in order to get her face even with Laurel but she figures it’s worth it if it’s going to make her girlfriend happy. Laurel smiles at her once they are even and Dinah gives her a small kiss on her nose before leaning up and placing her lips against Laurel’. The angle is a bit awkward and it takes the two of them a second to maneuver themselves into a slightly more comfortable position but once they’re satisfied Laurel wastes no more time and lightly nips at Dinah’s bottom lip, licking it softly afterwards. Dinah moans in the back of her throat and sucks at Laurel’ bottom lip, causing her to moan in return. She slips her tongue through Laurel’ lips and laps at the top of her mouth causing Laurel to shudder and wraps her arms around Dinah’s shoulders. Their teeth knock against each other as Dinah pushes closer and Laurel lets out a whimper as she does so.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel tastes like the coffee that she had that morning and Dinah thinks that being with Laurel is the closest she’ll ever get to feeling at home again.</p><p> </p><p>Dinah pulls back from the kiss and Laurel whines at her, “No! Where are you going? Come back so I can continue to ravish you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve done enough ravishing Spider-Man,” Dinah laughs at her, leaning in to peck her quickly on her kiss swollen lips, “now get down before you pass out from all the blood rushing to your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that you basically just called yourself Mary Jane, don’t you?” Laurel asks as she tries to pull herself back up the monkey bars.</p><p> </p><p>Dinah glares at her and ignores her comment, reaching forward to grab her under the arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Unhook your legs and I’ll catch you, because there’s no way you’re going to be able to pull yourself back up there in one piece,” Dinah tells Laurel.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence D,” Laurel grumbles under her breath but she unhooks her legs anyway and lets Dinah catch her before she can collapse on the ground. Once she is standing on solid ground again, Laurel turns around and throws her arms around Dinah’s neck saying as she does, “My hero! As a show of my gratitude you get to take me home and make sweet love to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinah laughs quietly placing her hands on Laurel’ hips and leaning forward to rest her forehead against her, “You’re such dork,” she says fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you totally love me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Laurel smiles at her and Dinah. She grabs Dinah’s hand, intertwining both their fingers while leading them away from the park and back to Dinah’s bike where it is parked on the side of the park.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Laurel begins, lifting their joined hands so she can pull them into the pocket of her hoodie,”now that we’ve accomplished one of the greatest kisses of all time we obviously have to try more. I’m thinking we keep with the Superhero theme and go with Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter’s epic kiss next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Laurel there is no way I am letting you kiss me while standing on a moving vehicle.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>